


【R76】十四朵玫瑰05：大马士革玫瑰

by shark_pond



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 补档。





	【R76】十四朵玫瑰05：大马士革玫瑰

05 大马士革玫瑰

战争远不止如此，它还没有结束。但，战役结束了。

正是秋大马士革玫瑰盛开的时候，假如没有卡赞勒克保卫战的突然发生，几天后，玫瑰园的工人就会着手采集。这些花型散乱的桃红色玫瑰会被收集起来，剔除瑕疵，送进工厂。大部分玫瑰用以蒸馏精油，精油装进密不透光的容器里，运往世界各地，制成香水或是化妆品。卡赞勒克的玫瑰品种和其余精油用玫瑰品种没什么不同，但只有这儿的人们为它赋予人格，将它当做一位高傲又乐于亲近臣民的皇后，每年的收获季节为她庆祝，将妙龄少女用玫瑰打扮，载在花车上，唱歌跳舞，欢闹一整天。

战争摧毁了卡赞勒克今年的大部分收成。

玫瑰花枝坍倒在地，花瓣被风吹起来，上面有石子细沙硌过的痕迹——花朵就是这样敏感，或者只消采摘时不慎用指甲划上一道，它也会很快发黄发褐，从上等品变作下等货色。不过，现在没人在意这些，即使玫瑰园里落满弹壳，精心养护的土地被炮弹落地的冲力炸开，沁人心脾的玫瑰芬芳中混入不祥的血腥和电解液气味。躲在地下掩体的人收到安全讯号后，冲出来寻找自己的家人，他们惊喜地发现自己爱的人毫无损伤，像一朵玫瑰，在风雨之后的黎明，仍旧好端端的开放。他们开始大笑，然后因为激动大声哭泣，抱在一起，最后他们唱歌跳舞，无论男女，他们亲吻遇到的每一个人。

劫后余生的狂喜气氛感染了玫瑰园里的人。

守望先锋的小队，或者说，一支精密的作战部队，在这个玫瑰园里阻挡了智械整整一天。他们见证玫瑰园从兴盛到颓败，在这儿，他们打空无数弹夹，用掉无数止血喷雾，誓死不让智械踏过玫瑰园半步。

他们成功了。

肾上腺素飙升之后减退，透支的体力开始索取。他们发现自己手脚发抖，站也站不起来，需要好好歇一歇。就歇一歇吧，又怎么样呢，反正，已经安全了。

玫瑰园外面的大路上，走过三五成群的欢乐的人。

玫瑰园里，深桃红色的花瓣铺了一地。战士们躺在深桃红色的花瓣的毯子上，大口呼吸，看着布满火烧云的天空。等了不知道多久，他们终于能撑着柔软的泥土起身，已经是星空月夜。

“我真想亲亲你们。”医疗兵抱着自己的恋人，亲吻他的额头，然后对其他队员说。

“那就亲。”狙击手大笑，他冲上前去，抱着医疗兵，同样亲吻她的额头。

亲吻——卡赞勒克人今天做的最多的事情，为了祝福，为了庆祝。他们中没有卡赞勒克人，但不妨碍他们彼此亲吻。当亲吻到指挥官时，所有人都犹豫了，医疗兵耸肩，搂着他的脖子，踮脚在他额头印下一吻，然后对暗影守望的指挥官照做。

“你们两个长得有点高。”她示威地扬扬手里的麻醉手枪。“下次还不知道低头，就把你们两个放倒。”说完，她开始收拾的地上的装备，其余人也都懒洋洋地去找自己留在玫瑰园里的东西。指挥官看向自己深肤色的同事，无独有偶，对方也看着他。

“来吧。”他凑上去，像医疗兵一样搂着同事的脖子。他们两个没有身高差。

“其实没什么——”暗影守望指挥官说。“——噢。”

指挥官吻在了他的嘴唇上。

=tbc=

我真是越来越短了【不。

大马士革玫瑰，精油用玫瑰，不好看。


End file.
